Lost at Sea
by Lord Capricorn Black
Summary: An OC story set in the Pirates of the Caribbean


Lost at Sea

"Until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore, you will not know the terror of being forever lost at sea." – Captain Charles Cook

January 1, 1730

HMS Imperare sailed smoothly through the waters of the Pacific Ocean, she was on month six of a yearlong hunt. Admiral James Norrington gripped the railing of his ship and felt a great pride swell within him. She was commissioned for him to fight against the growing threat of pirates and was built to face any enemy. She cut an imposing figure, a Brig with two square-rigged masts from stern to stern, she was one hundred and sixty-five feet. He had requested sixty cannons for her and had gotten it, His ship was partly responsible for both the fall of Nassau and Tortuga. Norrington had been tasked with two objectives: The first was finding the last great pirate stronghold rumored to be in these waters; Blackbeard's Refuge named after the infamous dead pirate killed some twelve years ago. That was not the only reason Norrington had to drag his ship out here, the second was the find one of the last great Pirate Lords who founded the Federation of the Black Flag. Many of these included William Kidd, Charles Vane, Blackbeard, Jack Rackham, Bartholomew Roberts and Isabela Santiago.

Most of these famed Pirates Lords were dead all except Captain Santiago who had retreated after the fall of Tortuga in 1724. Admiral Norrington had watched the Wicked Grace a Spanish Man o War a monstrous beast 240 feet stern to stern bullying its way out of the blockade firing its thunderous 105 broadside the only one of its kind, sinking seven of his fleet before making her escape. Now six years later he finally had her in his sights, but something wasn't right with the way she was sailing only her royals were loose making her travel a mere five knots. Admiral Norrington looked through his spyglass and he didn't see a soul on board. Sometime later the HMS Imperare grappled the ship and Admiral Norrington landed on the deserted deck a strange feeling crept up his spine making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This was wrong no bodies could be found all the rowboats were accounted for. But the strange feeling didn't go away Norrington walked along the deck the rigging didn't have any fray to it. The wood Norrington felt as he crept down to the captain's cabin wasn't rotten. He thought he could hear singing far away just barely audible. Something wrong indeed Norrington thought to himself finding his way to the Captain's cabin to find it much like everything else seeming untouched. As he looked around he spotted a charts with a spot marked on it, he grinned the location of the hideout was his now he would make plans to launch an invasion with these two ships he could level the island without any difficulty. But still where was her crew and captain. He scavenged around some more finally finding the Captains log Scoundrel or Officer every captain kept meticulousness records of every day. Notating that the last entry was January 9, 1725 curious he but the log down and headed outside to give the orders a skeleton crew would sail back to Port James a two month voyage to bring back the required men to crew this beast of a ship. He and the others would stay with the man of war to start doing maintenance on the entire ship. After giving all the orders Admiral Norrington went back to the captain's cabin and sat at the desk. Isabela had apparently a flair for style everything in the cabin was of the topmost quality Norrington figured being a whore turned pirate had made Isabela fond of the finer things in life. He opened up the log and began to read.

November 15, 1724

"It has been a week since Tortuga fell something I never thought would hap but after the capture of Charles Vane and Jack Rackham leaving me the _Last Pirate Lord_ a chilling thought, damn the royal navy to the deeps. Nevertheless, I have hope. Blackbeard told of a secret island in the Pacific that could function as a new stronghold. The coordinates place it at the edge of known sea someplace safe for the British and Spanish Pirate Hunters fleets. The crew is anxious to be so close to the edge of the world but I have reminded them the only thing left for us back in the Caribbean is a short drop in a summer's breeze and that solved the issue for now. We have enough food for four months which is plenty I have charted our course and we should be there in two months' time if the winds favor us."

January 1, 1725

"The trip has taken longer than expected we have not seen any land in over a month and the crew is starting to worry, and if I'm honest I don't know how long I can keep them calm at this rate. A strange fog a slithered its way to us, I have never seen fog like this there seems to be no end to it almost like it's trying to confine us to this spot. But I have ordered the sail master to raise only the royals to keep us moving but not so fast to risk shipwreck. Also, the cook has informed me that we are starting to run low on food and water, Some men have tried fishing but, nothing seems to live in these waters. I have ordered the quartermaster to start rationing out the water. I can hear the crew singing a shanty to keep their spirits up."

January 2, 1725

"Somehow during the night ten of the crew on duty vanished at first I thought desertion, but all the rowboats are here: maybe they swam that seems unlikely. The fog has still not lifted, damping the morale of the crew. My crow's nest reported that the fog was covering the sea far past their line of sight I find this strange, never heard of fog like this before, perhaps something unique to this area, good place for a hideout I suppose. Our water supply has been poisoned by a rat that died in it lost forty good men because of it. However, we need more food, so we cut up the dead bodies and toss them into the water, hoping to attract sharks so we can harpoon them. The air seems to be getting colder than usual and the sun has still not come out making hard to tell time passing but we have kept our bells so we know the time, I admit I'm starting to lose my edge."

January 3, 1725

"The every present fog like an unwelcomed visitor refusing to leave, the sixth bell has just rung but without a sunrise, it just doesn't feel right. Suddenly the crow's nest yells "I see a ship flying a black flag." joy found its way into my heart another ship good we need water. I order our Jolly Roger to be raised my distinct Sparrow and Skull would let the other ship know who I am. I was intrigued to know what symbol would appear, desperately eager to know whom I am dealing with the crow's nest responded with a Skull and Sharks, my heart sank. That pattern belongs to the _Dread Hunter_ Johnny 'Shark' Rackham ship. Cousin to the late Jack Rackham, Johnny was a ruthless pirate never achieving Pirate Lord Status due to his refusing to work in a fleet. He was sunk during the battle of Nassau I saw it with my own eyes. An imposter I thought they would pay for that, "I yelled how far she is?" the crow's nest responded, "She has vanished captain!" impossible I thought. Calling the man down I had him flogged for false information, but he insisted that he really did see the mast and flag. I had him put in the brig and ordered around the clock watch for any ships."

January 4, 1725

"I awoke to the sound of distant cannon fire, calling all hands to stations the entire crew prepared to fight, but when I got to the railing there were no ships in sight. Inconceivable I thought I turned to my first mate Shay Rogers "which direction do you think that cannon fire came from?' Shay responded, "Captain one else heard any cannon fire, we only reacted to your command." I must be losing my mind, but to hide it we waited for five bells for a ship I knew in my heart was never coming. Calling everyone to return to usual duties, I retired to my cabin and began to wonder if this fog was finally getting to me. Later that day a few men claimed they saw a sea monster as long as our ship. I assured them it was a whale; rumors said they grew to leviathan size but not usually dangerous unless provoked. The crew did not seem to relax at this news; one crewmember asked if we were at the end of the world. Referring to the old wives tales of monsters living at the edge of the world. I said the world is round not flat and if I heard any more of that I'll shoot the next man who brings it up. This seemed to put a cork in the situation, I usually reframe form-using violence as a threat but I cannot afford a panic to happen it would sink us all. The crew started to sing louder now, maybe the fog will lift tomorrow."

January 5, 1725

"We lost five more men last night during the changing of the watch, this has left me with sixty men left barely enough to do the basic functions of this ship, and even worse rats have gotten into what little food we had left. In my anger, I shot the cook too which I still regret even now. The fog insists on playing with my eyes for I swear I saw Charles Vane relaxing at the bow of the ship. He didn't say anything he just gave his usual has smirked and was humming a song. I blinked my eyes and he was gone. I turned around at almost passed out, form a hundred feet away I could swear I see Blackbeard at the wheel of the ship his massive frame unique to him, I could even see the smoke creeping off his beard. I walked forward I could just barely hear him singing and just before I could make out any more details he vanished. I shocked my head and went to my cabin for some rum when I was approached by Shay. Checking to make sure he was real, I clasp him on the shoulder and asked if he like a drink. As we, drank he told me he had heard some mummers about a munity this caught my attention, I asked on what grounds, he responded with "they believe you have sailed them to the edge of the world." I nodded my head and told him tomorrow if the fog clears, we will turn the ship around but I would not risk that in the fog for we may end up even more lost, go and tell the crew. I am going to bed. As I drift asleep I can hear the crew singing again, I pray the fog is gone tomorrow."

January 7, 1725

"It has been two days now with no end of the cursed fog ever so present, I had to kill twenty men who tried to mutiny. Cruse their stupidity, for now, I am left with forty tried, hungry and thirsty men. So I am forced to order the unthinkable to survive we must eat our fallen brothers. It was the worst order I have ever given, but to my surprise the crew did not hesitate, sending a chill down my spine I wondered what are they becoming? A few bells later Shay came running up to me as I was trying to relax at the bow of the ship. He had a wild look in his eye as he told me "Captain I just saw a huge sea serpent near the stern." This did not alarm, as it should, I asked him if it was not just the fog playing a trick on you? He shook his head adamantly "I'm sure captain it will be back." "Fine then if you're so worried pick ten men with harpoons and keep watch for it I am going to relax now yell if you see it." I settled back in my makeshift hammock. Not too long after I heard unhuman screams as eleven splashes hit, the water. Fright finally gripped me. I ran back to the stern with speed only fear can provide and stopped dead in my tracks. As William Kidd walked up to me shaking his head at me with sadness, my fear got the better of me and I squeaked "be gone spirit." not at all my usual commanding voice, but William just stared at me whistled a few notes then jumped overboard. I ran over to the railing, and saw not Kidd but eleven harpoons floating in the water blood on the tips of them."

January 9, 1725

"It is just me now, the others got into a deadly brawl killing each other. Not wanting to smell the bodies, I have tossed them overboard. I drunkenly have resigned myself that I will most likely die on the ship, surrounded by the fog, which seems to have gotten so thick I can barely see two steps in front me. I have tried to walk around the ship looking for any sign of land but seeing nothing but an endless grey. The only other living thing on board is my cat, my only thing keeping me sane. Every time I do not focus on her I saw Shay or Jack Rackham drinking. In addition, the singing by the other Pirates Lords. I have barricaded myself in my cabin but the singing will not stop. It is driving me insane after I finish the bottle of rum I indeed to go outside a face whatever this is. Without fear, sword, and pistol in hand, I will die like a Pirate Lord, not some cowering noble. For I am Captain Isabela Santiago the last Pirate Lord and I will not go without a fight. To whoever finds this take care of my ship, but be warned, never sail into these waters again. The singing has started again I am ready."

The log ended their Admiral Norrington was both confused and frightened by what he read. Deciding to take the late Captains words to heart headed to the door to tell the crew to turn the ship on. But when he opened the doors all he could see was a thick fog …. and some far distant singing.


End file.
